Blue Cafe
by Aikidoka
Summary: “Kitten. Love. You know you won’t make a hundred meters before you bump into trouble and either I or my men will have to save you."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but they STILL talk to me. (bastards)**

...,...,...,...

"You're going already? Shit, I haven't even showered yet. And there's two hours 'till the party starts. Wow, what a cool opportunity for some flashy shots. This is going to look so good on my CV."

Asami almost smiled at my rant and ran a finger over my cheek. "I think you mistook something, kitten. You are not coming."

"Aw, Asami, don't be like that. I won't mess with any of your business. I promise I'll be good." I grabbed his finger and placed it in my mouth.

Asami frowned. "I don't care for repeating myself, Akihito. You're not coming."

I gazed at him. Did he really mean what he...? Yes, apparently he did. Did he think the subject was over and done with? Most certainly. Well, it most cer-fucking-tainly wasn't.

Asami pulled his finger out and planted a little kiss on my lips. "I'll be back on a decent-enough hour. Be a good boy and wait for me in the bed."

So... That was the end of it? The big man was going to make buddies with politicians and organize a few new drug routes at the same time, and his little fuck toy would wait obediently in the bed.

"Don't do this, Asami." Oh, yes, I even degraded myself to beg. "You know how excited I've been these last few days. This is supposed to be THE bang for my career. Politicians, celebrities, the whole shebang there."

My pleas had absolutely no value. Asami just stared at me, ice working its way to his gaze.

I had wanted this not only because of my work. I had had this foolish idea that we would be going to the party together and... you know, the whole we-notion would have been there for everyone to see.

And Asami didn't want me with him. He got what he wanted fifteen minutes ago when he had had his release inside me. My next mission was to wait a couple of hours until the next fuck.

"I'll leave", I whispered. Before Asami had time to say anything, I continued. "If you're going to go all by yourself, I'm going to leave you."

Asami all but snorted at my threat.

"Kitten. Love." My heart leaped. "You know you won't make a hundred meters before you bump into trouble and either I or my men will have to save you. Now, I have important business to attend to. We'll have fun together later."

Asami went to the door to put his shoes on.

"I'm serious. If you walk through that door you won't see me until I decide so. Still wanna make that decision?"

Asami returned. He looked deep into my eyes and then slapped my face. I gasped at a surprise and he hit me again.

"You stay put. And wait for me. On the bed. We'll talk afterwards what these kinds of words will cost you, Takaba."

He walked back to the door. "And you should wear that blue thong. I liked how it looked on you."

--...,...--,..,.-.-,--,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-.,-.,-.,-.,-,-.,-,-,.-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.-.,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.-,

That was two weeks ago. Asami clenched the note in his hand. Akihito had vanished completely. He wasn't in the house when Asami had returned from the party. Asami had been amused at his pet's defiance and send the word to his men to retrieve the little kitten to him as soon as possible.

They hadn't been able to find him.

As the days had gone by, Asami's irritation had grown into fear. He had the morgues checked. Every deceased body, burned, beaten, shot or mutilated, could have been Akihito. The fact that none of them had been, was a very poor comfort.

Week from Akihito's disappearance, he had contacted Fei Long.

A week more and he had received the note. No sender. No initials.

_Meet me at the Blue Café. 12.00_

Asami was there two hours early. He had his men watching the whole area but they weren't allowed to come inside the café. Asami was nearing his breaking point. He just needed to see his kitten.

"Here's your coffee. It's so black you can melt your teeth in it. And a toast. When did you last eat? The day before yesterday?"

I was so nervous I resorted to babbling. But I had been avoiding him for two weeks and gods I was nearing my breaking point. The first week had been easy. I had been so furious I just spend the days swearing and fuming. This week... I had cried.

And when I saw him sitting there, looking so weary...

Asami made a move to stand up.

"See that guy over there?" I pointed at a rough looking man near the front door. "And that other guy sitting by the window? Their one and only concern right now is my well-being and they'll apply any means necessary to keep me safe."

"You've become quite a pro with threats", he commented with a sip of his coffee. I shrugged.

"When are you coming home?" he asked. So casually and conversationally I had difficulties to believe what I was hearing.

"You hit me", I blurted. Certainly not the most essential thing wrong in our so-called relationship, but the one that had been nagging me the most.

"And I'm probably going to hit you again. Possibly several times." Asami didn't even bother to apologize. "I just want you back home, Akihito. With me. I've missed you. What do you say?"

I scrambled off of my chair and all but jumped on to his lap.

"What do you think, you sick, twisted fuck?"

He pried my lips open and pushed his tongue in. And I welcomed him there.

"Time to tell those goons we've kissed and made up", he whispered.

I grinned sheepishly. "Better not to mix them up in this. Tell you the truth, I've absolutely no idea who they are."

Why was I seeing this vision of me being handcuffed to the bed for the next whole week? Scratch that and make it a fucking next whole month. And it was kinda making me excited. So who was the sick, twisted fuck?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**

"Do you want to tell me what has been troubling you?"

Silence. Then.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. What d'ya mean?"

"Don't even try. You haven't touched that disgusting muddy mess you call chocolate porridge, when usually it doesn't stay on your plate longer than five seconds."

"Mhh, 's really good and pthasty – "

Sigh.

"Alright. I, uh… I won a Juliet. It's a photographic prize of the most… er, enticing view."

"Well, then, I think congratulations are in order."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"You're finally getting some recognition and you're not happy about it?"

"What's there to be happy about when I fucking messed all up!"

Raised eyebrows.

"Twenty-first of May."

A smile, genuine one. "The day you couldn't stop playing with the pole."

"Me?! Gomen, you absolute sick, but it was you who tied me up and – never mind. Do you write everything you're planning to do to me in your calendar beforehand, cause you seem to remember all a little too well? What a productive yakuza we have here."

"No one could forget those moans and pleas you let out. And you should feel complimented."

"Well I don't!"

"This is a truly fascinating subject we have here but what has it got to do with your Juliet?"

"Actually I took part in a different contest. I had this pretty good snap of a car doing slide, the timing and placing were sugoi… not that it matters 'cause I was an amateurish little idiot and ended up sending the wrong picture. I didn't even check whether the envelope had the right contents!"

Deep blush. "It was a total accident, but I had my camera in room when… on the twenty-first."

"And…?"

"I don't know when it went off and why the result was so… when there wasn't a flash. And you can well stop licking your lips, this is not arousing or fun and I'm not going to have my screw-up as a new kind of foreplay!"

"Was it a picture of you? Me? Us?"

"Me. Of my face. All red, all flustered, all sweaty, eyes gleaming and obviously mumbling something really embarrassing, arigatou gozaimasu. Right on the edge. Who the fuck are you calling?!"

"Restaurant. Reservations. My little kitten is on his way to grandeur and has achieved his first great milestone. This is something we must celebrate."

"Ha ha. Wait till I send them my version of Romeo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: still don't own it...  
**

"Misete."

I had tried to sneak out of the apartment. But I guess I really didn't expect to succeed.

"Douzo. I didn't know you liked Black & White. Cause they're photos from the concert. All of them." I emphasized.

As if Asami trusted my word. He flipped the photos through but didn't give them back. "And what will I see if I check the negatives?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but negatives don't usually evolve into something new in the developing process. You can count them if you like, you won't find anything that's not supposed to be there."

As if Asami believed. He checked them all the same.

I held my breath. I had known he'd suspect the negatives. Now If only…

"At what time are you coming back?"

Well, time control was way better than escorts. Asami had wanted to hire me a bodyguard (or should I say a supervisor, I'm just an idiot, not a complete fool), but that was one absolute and undeniable no. Yes, I lived in Asami's apartment and slept in his bed and ate his food. Yes, I let him be on top and more than once begged him to do that. But no, there was no fucking way, ever, I'd let someone follow me around and then report my doings to Asami. So, now I only had to inform him the exact time when I'd be back at the apartment and heaven help me if I weren't.

"Should take only hour and half, I think." Geez, this was still so embarrassing.

And Asami really let me walk out with the picture he so searched for stashed away in my jeans back pocket.

I did come back an hour and a half later. But just to get my stuff I had packed and hidden earlier. One of Asami's men spotted me. I waved cheerfully and told him to send my regards to Ryuichi-chan. I left him to manage with the sudden seizure he'd developed and crabbed a taxi. There was no force on earth that could make me stay and face the consequences when Asami would find out what I had done. I'd be so dead. Or fucked. Fucked to death, that sounded about right.

It was soon clear that yes, there actually was a force that made me turn back. Namely the taxi driver who worked for that sick yakuza. And I had about ten minutes to make up even a quarter-decent story for my lover. He'd really like to hear what I had to say for my defence, preferably with a screaming voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Warning: More Asami-nastiness ahead, but please proceed without fear nonetheless :D**

"Don't feel like explaining yourself?"

I had my wrists handcuffed above my head and I was standing with only my boxers on. It was absolutely no consolation for me for Asami had stroked me hard and the underwear was now painfully restricting.

I couldn't face him, cause the need was shining so clearly in my eyes and at the same time my breathing was erratic because I was afraid. In short, I was exactly in a state Asami wanted me to be in and damned if I let him enjoy it freely.

Instead I shook frantically my head and resorted to yelling. The definite proofs of my guilt. "Don't know what the fuck you are talking about LET ME GO!"

When in trouble, deny everything. Worked very poorly on Asami, so in the near future I might want to reconsider my tactics.

But he had no proof. I'd be on my knees sobbing and licking the floor for the sign of my obedience (and the lack of endurance) or something like that if he knew. Now he just had a really good hunch.

Asami went to the drawer and when he came back the two things he held in his hands made my eyes huge.

"I'm rather disappointed at you, kitten. Scheming behind my back and presuming you would get away with it. Two very simple questions: Where did you take it and what was it? I'm gracious enough for letting you decide on which device is helping you answering. Feel free to make side noises."

Asami held a whip and a knife.

My throat felt strangled. He couldn't… We were… I thought I could call him my lover. This was way too kinky.

"You're no better than Fei Long!" It was the worst insult I could come up with. So kinda pathetic I used it already.

"Kitten, you're really breaking my heart."

"Ha, like you even have one!"

Asami cut the little distance between us and pressed my head to his chest with his knife hand. And against my ear I could hear a firm beating. And my own heart responded.

"So, which one will it be?"

"I hate you, you're a really twisted, pathetic being who enjoys having people tied up and played with."

"Not entirely correct, I enjoy having **you** tied up and I **love** to play with you. On with the game. If you don't want to choose, I'll use the knife."

I knew what he was trying to and I so wasn't going to go with it. Asami thought I'd somehow naturally rebel with everything he'd say, so when he suggested the knife he actually wanted the whip. And he wanted to hear it coming from my mouth.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, why don't you slit my wrists open." My erection was almost gone and I glared at him openly.

Asami reached to lick the pulse on my wrist. "Won't happen. I love you, my cute little Akihito."

There it came. The big confession I'd been almost sure I'd never get to hear. Said so casually, like some side remark, while Asami was going to cut my skin. Co-eeee.

"Are you familiar with what is customary if you cross a yakuza?"

I didn't even dare to shake my head for the knife was still too close to my liking.

"You cut your finger off, it's a sign of obedience and remorse. One mistake means one joint and you start with your little finger. Let's have a demonstration, shall we?" Asami released my left hand from the cuffs but held it in an iron grip so I couldn't struggle. He bit lightly the tip of my little finger. "I'll start with this and we'll see how big the mistake grows, hmm? All you need to do is to tell what you did with that photo I know you had. I'll stop at once."

This was so stupid. If I just told him where the bloody photo was, this nightmare would be over. But… as crazy as it sounded, I couldn't give up. This was a matter of trust and love and all the other shit that came along. If he really was going to cut my finger for not telling him where one stupid picture was, then… so be it. And to hell with his so called love and our distortion of a relationship.

Asami held out my little finger and warned me not to move or there would be just more mess. He pressed the knife against the first joint. Blade was so sharp it slit a wound instantly.

Asami looked down and smiled. "I seem to have neglected something, my apologies." Then he pushed his hand in my pants.

I tried to think something really un-arousing. Breeches, dentures, math teachers… anything. I couldn't have my cock standing at attention while he was torturing me. That would be unbelievably cruel.

My body didn't give a shit about my anguish. Asami's hand was where it was supposed to be, caressing me to a hot, wet and bothered mess. Blood was trickling from the wound.

"Asami… Please don't." I couldn't believe the squeaking voice came from my mouth.

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear, Akihito." Asami reminded coolly. He pressed the blade a bit deeper and his other hand squeezed my erection. I moaned.

"I'm not going to tell you a fucking thing about that damned picture!" I didn't shed tears but they were visible in my eyes. "I thought I loved you but what does it matter when all you want from me is to see me in pain and afraid."

Whoops, what a coherent sentence I had there.

"I made my move and that bloody picture will be published and if it bothers you that much, let go of my hand and I'll cut that bloody finger for you. 'S not that much from me."

Asami's hand left its place and the other hand pressed harder. I screamed. White flash of pleasure just soared through my whole body. Yakuza had dropped the knife and now yanked my pants down. I kicked them off completely and leaned on to him when he lifted me up and pushed himself in. The entry without any lubrication was the highlight I wouldn't have cared for, but I knew the rest would be pure bliss.

Asami underlined his movements with grunts and I gasped and sobbed and then his hand was on my cock again and I was seeing stripes flashing through my field of vision and my muscles were writhing and my tears were falling and my world was shattering to pieces and it felt so good so good so good –

Afterwards Asami held me in his arms and stroked my hair. Normally I would have snapped at that but now I felt so needy and clingy and empty I just let him do what he wanted. He put my abused finger into his mouth and lapped up the blood.

"Is it a good picture?" his tongue felt so soothing.

"The best there is." I answered absent-mindedly.

"You would have given your finger for me. What if I demanded your heart?"

"Depends on the knife you're planning to use."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislaimer: see any previous chapter.**

Gods, this was awkward. Yeah, I had been on dates before but they'd all pretty much followed the same line: an hour in a MacDonalds with a giggling schoolgirl. Never even in a proper restaurant, so how could my mind comprehend something like this. A date. In a luxury hotel restaurant, which had the setting so complicated you needed a manual to get trough the meal. With _him_, with a male.

I tried to snap myself out of the trance. Ask something, anything. Get some conversation starting. Even the lame 'how was your day' will do.

"So, how was your day?"

Damn, Asami beat me.

"I know the morning was fabulous but what did you do after?"

Fuck that bastard, he intentionally left his sentence hanging like that. Morning had been… well, that is to say… ha ha… never mind.

After The Morning I had had a job interview and then a gig and finally a driving lesson. Which all I had screwed up, thank you very much. And when Asami came back from work he dragged me to a date – which I had insisted sometime earlier, I admit, to get to know each other in some other way than what his dick felt like in my ass. But why had it had to be precisely this evening when all I wanted was to bury my head in to the pillows and never come out again?

The waiter – whose name was Jamesu by the way, and who was ours the whole evening as long as we planned to stay, money really made miracles – brought our drinks. Champagne.

"Hmm, what are we celebrating?" I hoped to change the subject and have Asami forget his questions.

"Our date?" Asami suggested.

"For lack of anything better." I brought the glass to my lips. "Kampai!"

Something was floating in my class. Really, you'd think that in a five and a plus star hotel you could afford to a perfect service, but in reality –

My brain refused to function when I fished the object out.

"Is this a joke?" The first phrase my mind could come up with.

"Am I usually joking?" Asami stated.

"Is this a nightmare?" I couldn't bring myself up to admit that this could be counted for any kind of a good dream.

"You're wide awake, I can assure you."

"Am I hallucinating?"

"Not more than usual, I think."

"Am I dead?"

"No, you're in the restaurant. With me." An almost-smile ghosted Asami's lips.

"Are you fucking out of your damn mind?" I hissed. "This is a bloody ring! I mean… what I… you just can't… we never… Argh!"

What I really wanted to do was to bolt right out and leave him with his ridiculous attempt of claiming me like a trophy bride, all the clichés included. But to my utmost horror I could feel wet streaks running down my cheeks.

"I'm not crying!" I declared although my vision was so blurred I could hardly see.

Asami just sat still. No mocking words, no superior glances, no hand wiping off my tears, no lips seeking skin to molest… No nothing.

I suspected I was going to have a panic attack.

The ring glistened in my hand smelling of champagne. It was plain gold, no stones or cuttings or engravings. And, I just realized, so small. I frowned.

"It should fit your little finger." Asami remarked. "A consolation gift."

I just stared at him, puffy eyed and looking like a real idiot. "Well, I don't want it." I managed finally. What an absolute fool I had been, throwing a fit and imagining he'd gotten me a… "And I hate you." I blurted as an afterthought, just adding to my shame.

That statement moved Asami. He got up and came next to me. "When I'm going to propose you", he kneeled in front of me, "I'll go down to one knee", my poor abused eyes widened out, "and I offer you a box", he got something out of his pocket, I feared that my heart would give out. Wouldn't that be just hilarious? 22-year-old had a heart attack.

"And then I'll ask: Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Asami woke up hot and bothered but not because of sexual frustration. Akihito was, as usual, draped all over him. The embarrassment and indignation the kitten usually presented when they were curled up naked were no where to be seen when he slept. Akihito's mouth was in touch with his right nipple so the boy had the excellent opportunity to drool all over his chest. Boy's right hand cupped Asami's left shoulder and his right leg was bent high and nestled in yakuza's groin, almost crushing his balls and conveniently anchoring the boy there. Boy's hunched position made Asami wonder how the boy got any breath. He sure didn't.

And in case sprawling wasn't enough to disturb yakuza's sleep Akihito had the tendency to literally heat up during the night. Asami would wake in the small hours to the feeling he was hugging the radiator. It didn't bother him in the winter, but now was the middle of the summer and no ventilator could grant him relief. Akihito seemed to be happy, though.

This time the boy was quiet, but usually Akihito had one more feature which made Asami want to cry in desperation. Akihito talked in his sleep. Oh well, you could say 'talk' if you included also moaning, snoring, wheezing, whimpering and screaming, which had no effect whatsoever on Akihito's sleep, but had Asami craving for psychological help – for him or for Akihito, he couldn't say for sure. Just the other day, he was listening the boy mumbling about how he had to make a shipment of coffee and bananas, cause he didn't want to upset Asami. Other nights, Akihito could bolt up and scream at the top of his voice, but when Asami asked what the matter was, Akihito got angry, because Asami had woken him up.

He so wanted to kick Akihito out of their bed. To all appearances, the boy would sleep soundly on the floor, too. But whenever he tried to threaten the boy about his sleeping habits, Akihito stated that if Asami was screwing him how he pleased, then he would spend the rest of the night how he himself pleased.

Sometimes Asami felt he really had the right to fuck Akihito unconscious.

**A/N: Poor Akihito, I gave him all the weird things people I know do in their sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series. I didn't own it in a previous chapter either. Ayano Yamane does.**

I eyed the ring on my finger suspiciously. I was practically engaged. How on earth could I break the news to my parents?

_Hi, mom_. _I just called to tell you I think I'm going to be forced to get married_. _And your future daughter-in-law… Well, actually there was this yakuza who kidnapped and raped me and then decided I should be his property, and now we're living together with him supporting me and the only thing which is about to change in my boy toy's life is my status_. _I'm going to be a yakuza's legally bought wife_._ Hey, the bright side is you don't have to pay the wedding_.

_And dad, I think I've found the love of my life_. _Your beloved son is in a gay relationship and on the receiving end_. _It conveniently changes your perspective once you get raped a few times_. _My lover and husband-to-be is dominant, possessive and cruel – _

"You're thinking something, kitten." Asami disturbed me.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how often I do that." I snapped back, irritated. Why things always went how the bastard wanted? Why Asami got it all?

"You are thinking of me." Asami stated, not even asking.

"I'm thinking of you." I admitted. Nowadays, it was easier to agree with him, to submit to him. Easier, but not eligible.

We were lying on the bed, me dwelling in my merry thoughts and trying to give my ass a rest which it definitely needed, Asami caressing lightly my spine and fingering his after-fuck tobacco box.

"I wanna do you."

Asami lighted himself a cigarette and inhaled deep. He didn't say anything at first, just let me stare at the opposite wall.

I waited, like a good boy, and counted the minutes Asami was silent. I felt a smug smile tugging at my lips, but I did all I could to suppress it. If Asami needed time to find an answer or a comment, it meant he wasn't totally against my wish.

"What makes you think I'll let that happen?"

Asami chose the easy way, a counter question. Still, he didn't outright say my request was impossible. More likely, he just invited me to bribe him with something irresistible.

"Let me do you," I turned to face him, "and I give you the blow job of your life…"

"I already have experienced your lingual arts, and based on that, I must lead a very poor life indeed." Asami snorted.

"…on our wedding night." I continued undisturbed.

That silenced him pretty effectively for a few heartbeats.

Then. "Takaba Akihito…" his deep voice trailed off.

"No," I whispered, "Asami Akihito."

Asami discarded his smoke. "You're selling yourself for one time on top. What happened to that fine resolve of yours, love?"

"You weren't paying attention, Ryuichi." It felt weird, alien, to call him by his first name. But if I was going to be Asami, he had to be someone else. And I rather doubted he'd accept a 'fucking bastard'. "I'm selling myself, alright, but not for one time. As for my resolve," I reached to nibble at his earlobe, "we'll get to that once I'm pounding into you with full force. What do you say, puppy?"

Asami growled. Really growled, I could feel the sound grumbling from him. But he also turned to lie on his stomach and granted me a devilish smile.

I was in such a hurry I almost send the lube crashing down. I couldn't hold back, not this first time, not for a second. I was already moaning incessantly when I pushed my slick fingers inside him. He was tight. And hot. And oh, so submissive.

**My Ryuichi. My love. Only mine.**

I wasn't sure whether I had voiced my thoughts when I finally sank into him, 'cause in my ears I only heard his gasps and in my eyes I saw a paradise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Finder series. The characters just used to talk to me.**

**A/N: For the time being, this is the last chapter. Not that one would notice with my update span...  
**

Something rang. The alarming clock? The doorbell? What day was today? Cancel that, what year and month?

Then it hit me. It was the cell and it had to be about that job interview! Hell, I had totally forgotten!

I reached for the night table and send the things on it flying. Where was the damn machine? Ah, there!

"Good morning to you my name is Takaba Akihito and I'm very pleased for hearing from you!" I stopped to catch my breath. Well, that could have gone a whole lot better, damn my English. And damn me for oversleeping.

The line was dead quiet, but before I had time to worsen the situation a woman's soft voice spoke. "Sumimasen, is Asami Ryuichi available?"

I blushed. How on earth could they know in my possible-future-job that I slept with Asami? And more over, what did it matter to them if I did? Had that bastard interfered with my private life AGAIN?

"I am really sorry, this is his number, is it not?" the voice asked.

HIS NUMBER? Okay, we practically lived together, but what right did he have – I realized I was holding Asami's cell phone. I had woken up to the ringing and managed to be coherent enough to recognize the familiar tone, but not fully awake to realize whose tone it was.

"Oh, yes, ha ha, gomennasai, yes, he's here." I mumbled and handed the cell to the smirking yakuza who had of course been awake the whole time and witnessed my rambling.

Why did I always end up making a fool out of myself? Now I had introduced myself to someone in his business circles and… Hang on, not that I was -, but the caller had been a woman…

I glanced at Asami. He was speaking softly and quietly and smiling. Smiling! A real smile. He never smiled like that when he was with me…

So I was jealous.

Asami hanged up with formal, but tender goodbye.

I wasn't going to even pretend I wasn't interested. After all, I had introduced myself to a complete stranger, so I had the right to know who she was. Never mind that it had been my mistake from the start.

"Who was she?"

Asami had started to dress. "I have a meeting in an hour and you should get up too. What about that job interview of yours?"

"Don't change the subject, Ryuichi! Who was she?" That came out far more sharply than I had intended.

Asami glanced at me. "Is that jealousy I'm hearing, Akihito?"

"Yes and I can scream it louder if you have problems with comprehension." I had started to give him straight answers. Although it was humiliating, it was less humiliating than playing his mind games.

Asami smiled smugly. "It was my mother."

Okay, so it was his mother. Everything all right, then. …wait. "Your mother?"


End file.
